Reunion
by TheMtnDewJunkie
Summary: Soon after Jason has been discovered the rest of the Batfamily finds out, 2 months later. But Jason will not depart from the Batfamily peacefully until he has his Barbie in tow with him.{Set after Under Red Hood Red Hood and the Outlaws} (JayBabs.) (M for violence death and mentions of sex) (Jason Todd) (Dickbabs mentions) (Batcat)(M for Sex)(Batfam centric)


A/N: Since Under The Red Hood is set 5 years after the death of Jason Todd and Tim Drake started training for Robin soon after he had died. In this story he came soon after Jason Todd showed up. So I don't get any stupid reviews saying. "Ahhhh! you got the storyline wrong!" No I didn't, Tim becomes Robin, but not until 5 years after. So this storyline makes sense

* * *

It's been weeks since the Red Hood took over Gotham, weeks since Bruce came home shocked and silent, at a loss for words. Soon after that day the family had the honor of welcoming Timothy Drake into their family, Bruce hasn't been so happy about that fact, well, the feelings that he actually is showing, are hard to read. So Dick and Barbra have assumed he's pissed.

Dick has taken charge and started training Tim, Robin was coming back. That was different for him, it was a good different. Tim was 14, 14 and willing to learn and please, he was a smart kid, taking computer hacking like a fish to water. It had taken Dick 2 months to find his way around a computer.

Soon after Red Hood had shown up, Barbra had gotten permission from her father to go to South America to help regain her ability to walk. The surgery was surprisingly 80% success in Barbra's case and Bruce gladly paid.

Today the family would be visiting Barbra after 2 months in the hospital. "Tim C'mon! We're going to be late!" Dick scolded helping him with his bags. Tim who was probably the most shy out of all the Robin's nodded. "Sorry Dick..." He muttered looking at his phone, he had put a few movies to pass the time on the plane.

Dick sighed and ruffled his hair. "It's okay, I'm just excited to see Barbara today, y'know?" He asked the biggest smile on his face, praying she was able to walk again. Be Batgirl again, he remembered how much she loved being Batgirl the female crusader, the first one to don the bat symbol on her chest.

"You really love her, don't you?" Tim asked looking up at his brother. Dick looked at him oddly and sighed looking at the ground. "I loved her all this time, but we've outgrown each other, we couldn't be in love again. Together, we've...outgrown each other..." He explained as Bruce finally showed up.

"There you are you lug! C'mon! Let's go!" Dick exclaimed as everyone closed up the Manor and the Batcave. Today could be one happy day in over 5 years.

* * *

As soon as the family arrived, they were greeted by Jim who had the biggest smile on his face.

"Jim? How are you! How's Barbara? Is she okay?" Bruce asked giving him a hug. Jim smiled looking at all of them. "She's wonderful! Bruce she's the happiest she's been in half a decade! She'll be out in a second, she wanted to get dressed up for this..."

Dick smiled. "She brought a dress? what color is it?"

"Red..." Jim smiled. "A fellow heard her story and brought it over just yesterday..." Bruce's eyes widened the slightest. One word repeated in his head, Red. Red...Red...Red. Jason was here, Jason heard about the surgery, he could be here waiting to pull another act of revenge on Bruce. The family could find out, that would be horrible. He had to fight this battle on his own and win, fast.

"Daddy?" Barbra called she stood in the hallway leading to the waiting room. Her red hair was in a fancy updo, with one curl leading down the side. Her lips were red and she wore a blue Aquamarine necklace, Dick's birthstone.

Bruce who replaced his thoughts with a big smile on his face looked at Barbra. "Oh my god..." Barbra had started walk, then she started to jog then ran into Bruce's arms in a big hug, happy tears pouring down her face. "Thank you Bruce, thank you for everything you've done..." She whispered hugging tightly.

Tim smiled up at Barbra as she hugged him. "Hey there Timothy..." She whispered hugging her baby brother tightly he hugged back smiling and looking up at her.

Dick, who was about to hug her smiled tears pouring down his face was interrupted. Three men all wearing red hood like masks busted into the hospital. Among the smoke, much used in the batfamily more fo

"Wheres Montya Segura?" Red Hood shouted shooting one of the doctors. "Every minute you don't tell me. I shoot..." He pulled Barbra to his grip and put her in a chokehold and put his pistol up to her head. "Starting with this Barbie doll..."

"Jason..." Bruce muttered to himself as Babs who had all her fighting skills elbowed him in the gut and kicked his nuts taking off running as fast as she could. Jason fell to his knees clutching his sore genitals and barked orders. "Grab her!" The one guy ran off, knowing he'd be caught sooner or later but one of them pulled out a bow and arrow and shot a net arrow trapping Barbra.

"What's the son of a bitch doing with my daughter?! I swear to god if the Joker is behind this!" Jim shouted walking forward as the other hood shot his foot. "Agggggh!"

"Don't worry Jim, I'll take good care of Barbie..." Red smirked walking out not even using the fake name he made up. One guy picked Babs up and took her unconscious body away.

Dick looked at Bruce pissed off as hell. "We need to talk..."

"Now..."

* * *

Barbra opened her eyes, 3 hours later to see she was in a bed, a soft bed with silken sheets. She looked down at her outfit and gasped. She was in cheep red lingerie, it was red and lacy and extremely see through.

Arsenal, who was watching over her smirked. "Barbra Eileen Gordon, so nice of you to join us..." Barbra's eyes went wide. "Did you dress me?!" She shouted in rage spitting at him. Roy grabbed her arms and pinned her. "I'm not a perv...besides you're like my sister!"

"I did it..." Red Hood smirked standing in his jeans an shirt donned with is leather jacket. "So good to see you Barbie..."

"Jason?"

"Surprise Bitch..." He spat grabbing her chin. "Looks like I got me a hostage..."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter of Reunited! If you liked what you read please leave a review if not then thanks for reading anyway.**


End file.
